Talk:The Plot:/@comment-99.248.102.185-20120331034457
Vladmir lowers the window quietly... silent like a mouse. Of course, she'd know he went after the twister. But it saved him a lot of trouble by entering through his wi- "VLADMIR!" Shhhht. She appears in his doorway, fuming with rage. "Chasing those damn things again!" she screams. "You could have died! You could have died, you- you idiot!" "Save it," he spits, tossing his laptop on his bed and flipping it open. "Now you listen to me, punk! Don't go taking after your father! Look where it got him!" "Didn't say I was," he sighs, unwrapping a lolipop and popping it into his mouth. "Then why in the name of Heaven do you attempt suicidal things like this?!" she screams. "Do you have any idea... The lunacy... Stupid little..." He let her swear for a little longer, get it out of her system. Meanwhile, he grabbed his dead camera, popped the card out, and into the laptop. The little window popped up. He clicked 'open folder.' "...and might I add, that..." He scrolled through the pictures, until he finally reached the last one. The video. This would reveal the truth... "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" "No." "Fine! I give up, then! There's chicken in the freezer you can reheat." "Yeah." She leaves. Finally. He still hasn't forgiven her for what happened before, and she knows it. She probably wasn't even worried about him. She just didn't want another lunatic in the family. Vlad spits a cuss word in anger, and opens the video file. The next three minutes of footage... His eyes widen. "Thi- this... This is..." Impossible. --------------------------------------------- I open up the door. "I'm home." I wasn't expecting a joyous greeting. I didn't get one, either. "Lemongrass Serenity Lamur. Thank the Lord you're all right." Her mother stood in the hallway, hands on her hips, tapping her foot. Her face was clearly contorted in a messy mix of emotions she couldn't have started to sort out yet. Some of them, from sixteen years ago, were resurfacing. "Now, might I ask you what the hell you were doing?!" she yells, her voice trembling. "I was... researching. Doing some research." My mother's eyes grow wild. "YOU'RE HURT! You've gotten yourself injured! What happened, did you get hit with debris?" "Umm... I guess you could say that..." "I GUESS?! Why are you acting so nonchalant about this?! YOU. COULD. HAVE. DIED." I hang my head in shame. "And then what would I be left with? All alone. Just like before." "You had me before. When it happened. You told me that. You took me in your arms and said 'Thank God I still have you.' " Her eyes narrow. "You can't even remember that far back. Stop making things up." "I'm not," I mutter. She sighs. "Get to your room. I'll get you some soup. And no, no going outside. I can't let you escape. Or let you get lost." "I won't escape... I won't get lost..." I sigh. "That's what your father said!" she trembles. "When he got onto that boat.." She stalks into the kitchen. "I'm just glad your safe. As for punishment... we'll discuss that later..." I say nothing, just stalk into my room, and plop down onto my bed. My mind is a tornado (ha ha) of whirling thoughts. My phone rings. The screen lights up. Vladmir.